jewelpettinklefandomcom-20200216-history
Miria Marigold Mackenzie
Miria Marigold Mackenzie (ミリア・マリーゴールド・マッケンジー) is the human partner of Garnet and Sango in Jewelpet Tinkle and especially the second youngest in Akari's Class. Profile Miria is a American girl who once live in New York but then transferred in Hollywood after her mother became a pop star. Miria loves watching cartoons,dress up as a cat and considered herself as an "KMB" or "Kanzen Muketsu Bishojo" or "Knock-out Marvelous Beauty". She has a crush on Leon, while she can brag about her magical skills. She can also be a bit irresponsible sometimes on her magic but then later learns her mistakes. She both misses her parents, who where both singer and manager, making her very upset. Her only fear is snakes and sometimes can't get along with Sara until the incident when their bodies were swapped. Her wish on becoming the Jewel Star is that she would become a pop star just like her mother. She is good friend to Akari, Sara, Leon and Nicola. Abilities Miria has good magical skills, but sometimes she uses it to show off and impress Leon. Many time her magic backfires and results to certain disasters. She can also use her Jewel Charm to cast magic as well along with Garnet and Sango, also changing her clothes to her Magical Costume to amplify her magic by using Jewel Flash. Unlike the other students, Her costume design and color varies depending on how many Jewel Stones she obtain. Story Miria first appeared in episode 2 with Garnet, Sango, Leon, Dian and Sapphie under a big tree near the Magical Academy. Akari and Ruby's teleport failed and as a result they are hanged on the tree. Miria used "Rararura" to change her clothes making it the first spell Miria used in this anime. She calls Akari as a Junior cause she has 2 Jewelstone though only a little more than Akari because Akari got her 1st Jewelstone in that episode. In episode 4, Miria's presentation of spell "Bobore" to make firestones nearly cause a big fire to Jewelland. Leon helped her to solve the problem by telling everyone to help on returning the burned buildings to normal and he used "Rangura" to make the water from rivers extinguish the fire. Later it is found that there is still a fire that is not extinguished and Leon has overused his magic, Miria used her Jewel Flash the first time in this anime and successfully extinguished the fire. Her atitude to take on responsiblity make her to get her 3rd jewelstone in this episode. In episode 6, Miria faked out her scare to height cause she actually likes to look down from high buildings just to get the opportunity to hug Leon. Episode 9 is the first exam of Akari in Jewelland, also the first time Miria, Sara and Akari takes exam together. They used the spell "Rokodaura" which is invented by Sara to return Tata to original size and returned the microphone to Moldavite, earning the 4th Jewelston for Miria. In episode 12, Miria stated that she tries very hard to become a super star that she practices singing 2 hours everyday and she learned dancing and take practice everyday too. In episode 21 she and Sara switch body and she dressed Sara's body up. Category:characters